uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Medical
The Medical department on board the USS Solstice is charged with providing health care to the ship's company and all attached personnel. The extended nature of many starship voyages as well as the hazardous nature of Starfleet duty can make this a considerable challenge. Additionally, the diverse range of lifeforms both in Starfleet as well as on various destination planets dramatically increases the scope of the task. Facilities The Medical department, under the direction of the Chief Medical Officer, is principally located in the sickbay facilities on Deck 3. The primary facility, located on the port side of the ship, consists of a medical intensive-care ward, an attached laboratory, the CMO's office, and Morgue. In addition to the Main sickbay, each of the science labs can be adapted to a powerful medical research setup. These facilities provide the medical staff with an impressive complement of tools with which to handle an extraordinary range of medical problems for both known and presently unknown species. Capabilities include a fully equipped medical laboratory with advanced bio-assay and life-form analysis hardware. Also available are nanotherapy, genetic sequence, and virotherapeutic equipment. In a large-scale medical emergency situation, the shuttlebays can be converted to medium- and intensive-care hospital facilities using quick-deploy emergency hospital modules. Additionally, lesser numbers of overflow patients can be handled by conversion of guest quarters on Decks 3 and 4 to medical intensive-care units. Staff Normal medical department staffing is 3 staff physicians (of which at least one must have training in emergency medicine), three medical technicians, and 6 registered nurses. Normal on-duty medical complement for first and second shifts is one staff physician, two nurses, and one medical technician. During the night shift, normal staffing drops to two nurses. These staffing figures are subject to upward adjustment, depending on patient load. In emergency situations, cross-trained personnel from other departments can be made available for medical duty. Approximately 40% of all crew personnel are cross-trained for various secondary medical functions. A staff of two to four additional research and laboratory personnel are also attached to the medical department. These individuals are typically attached to various research projects, but are available to assist with medical lab assignments on a priority basis as needed. Hardware While both on board or on Away Missions, Medical personnel employ a wide variety of devices to aid their work and analyze, diagnose, and treat their patients. Each device has been developed with Starfleet Medical and Starfleet Research and Development. Some Major components include: * Sickbay Basic Equipment List * Biobed * Surgical Support Frame * Hypospray * Medical Tricorder * Emergency Medical Hologram Mark VI Field Medicine Medical personnel on Away Team missions or other assignments away from sickbay facilities are frequently issued any of a variety of med-kits. These portable equipment packages typically include a medical tricorder, field hypospray, respirator, defib module, sample kit, and selection of bandages and drugs for emergency field use. some med-kits have provisions for low tech solutions as well to help prevent he loss of Starfleet technology into undeveloped civilizations or Threat Forces. * Medkit Type 1 * Medipouch - Multiple Injury Version * Medical Support Kit * Type 5 Medkit * Type 6 Medical Emergency Case (MEC) __FORCETOC__ Category:Medical Category:Engineering Category:Crew Systems Category:Crew